1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for eyeglasses. More particularly, the present invention relates to an eyeglass holder that is used to clip a pair of eyeglasses to clothing or to an object usually carried about the person, such as a purse.
2. Description of the Related Art
People who wear eyeglasses often have difficulty keeping track of their eyeglasses when the eyeglasses are not worn. Carrying cases are bulky and inconvenient to carry in one's pocket. In lieu of a carrying case, some methods of retaining unworn eyeglasses have been to stick the temple piece of the glasses in a waistband, on a belt, or in one's pocket, or to move glasses back on top of one's head. The problem with the above mentioned methods are that eyeglasses can easily slip and fall to the ground, becoming broken or scratched. Alternatively, when eyeglasses are placed in one's waistband the glasses can break, because eyeglass frames are not flexible and do not adjust to the movement or bending of one's body.
Sometimes eyeglasses are retained by a tethering device, such as a chain or necklace that is worn around the neck and grips the opposing temple pieces. While such devices have been used effectively, it is often inconvenient and cumbersome to leave the eyeglasses dangling on one's chest when not in use. A holder for eyeglasses that is not bulky, that can be placed in an easily accessible area on one's person or attached to an article normally carried about the person, that can securely hold eyeglasses, and that does not take up too much space is therefore desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,258, issued to Calder on Mar. 27, 2001, describes a sunglass carrier for use on a bicycle. The carrier has two parts, a tubular portion and a basket portion. The tubular portion has a generally U-shaped segment with a ridged band secured to one side of the “U”. The tubular portion is hooked over a handle bar of a bike and the ridged band is drawn from the attached side across the open side of the “U” to the unattached side to seal off the tube and secure the carrier to the bike. The basket is open at the top and bottom and is attached to one side of the “U” shaped segment. A tongue having a rubber shim on its surface is pivotally connected to the center of the basket. In use, one arm of the eyeglasses or sunglasses goes into the basket from the top and exits out the bottom of the basket. The rubber-shimmed tongue applies some pressure and provides some resistance to keep the arm in the basket.
Pouch-like holders have been developed that receive eyeglasses or other articles through an open top and envelop the entire eyeglass or article. U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,231, issued to Nathan on Jul. 31, 1973, describes a pouch having a clip attached to the back of the pouch. The pouch is situated vertically having an open top. The clip is also positioned vertically to allow the pouch to be hung from a pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,391, issued to Holland on Nov. 30, 1976, describes a spectacle clip case for use on a waistband or a belt. The case is an open top pouch with the clip being pivotally attached to an extended lip portion of the case. A preformed fold line located near the lip and below the clip allows the case to adjust to the movement of the user. The clip is a “U” shaped piece of metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,525, issued to Orlowski on Jun. 23, 1992, describes an open top pouch eyeglass case having a “U” shaped clip to secure the case to a pocket or another object. The clip is not disposed on the exterior of the case. U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,558, issued to De Mayo on Jul. 20, 1999, describes a folding eyeglass case. The case is an open top pouch that can be folded in half when not holding a pair of glasses. The case also has an attachment means to hold small electronic devices such as a pager. The clip is a lever that pivots on a hinge.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 163,078, issued to White on Apr. 24, 1951, shows a combination eyeglass and coin case having an open top and a hook extending from the opening. Swedish Patent 113,836, published Apr. 17, 1945, shows a pocket/pouch having a clip hinged on the back of the pocket/pouch. British Patent Number 823,409, published on Nov. 11, 1959, describes an open-topped flexible pouch having two spring clips attached to the top end of the pouch to receive pencils, pens, rulers, etc.
Numerous hard or semi-hard cover carrying cases have been developed that entirely enclose the object being held. U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,242, issued to Scott on Oct. 14, 1997, describes a rectangular shaped case made of rigid plastic having a clip on one wall of the case. The clip is rectangular and is secured to the case by rivets. British Patent Number 2,341,941, published Mar. 29, 2000, describes a semi-rigid plastic case for holding eyeglasses. The semi-rigid plastic is covered with nylon fabric. The case has a basket-like cavity and a lid for receiving and enclosing glasses. An optional clip may be attached to the case to hold it to a belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,766, issued to Anderson on Oct. 15, 1937, describes a spectacle case having an elongated shallow body. The case receives eyeglasses through a hinged cover located at the top of the case. The case is made from durable materials, such as metal, molded plastic, etc.
Other cases having a lid or a cover that fully encase an object and have a clip are shown or disclosed in: U.S. Design Pat. No. 239,986, issued to Artz on May 25, 1976 (rectangular carrying case being attachable to a belt); U.S. Design Pat. No. 293,622, issued to Suyama on Jan. 12, 1988 (camera case); U.S. Design Pat. No. 293,977, issued to Ito et al. on Feb. 2, 1988, (camera case); U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,371, issued to Weliver on May 4, 1999 (a zippered golf pack-pouch made of rigid material that is covered with a soft canvas having a clip to attach it to a wearer's belt or golf bag); and U.S. Design Pat. No. 307,673, issued to Brown on May 8, 1990 (pager carrying case).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a holder for eyeglasses solving the aforementioned problems is desired.